October 2019
Thursday Version: v0.214 ;Carnival of Sorrows, Tier 5 Features: * Updated the Carnival of Sorrows event for tier 5. * New Crusader: Carmen and Petunia. * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Carmen and Petunia: Reach area 400 with some troublesome twins. ** The Prestige: Reach area 450 before you drown. ** The Illusionist: Face your destiny, and reach area 475. ** The Carnivorous Carnival: Rough up a zoo's worth of beasts en route to area 500. ** Fortune's Fool: Reach area 525 after losing it all. * New Skin: Star Juggler skin for Chiyome. * The reset screen now displays a breakdown of the Idols you earned. Changes: * Events’ global Idol bonus now applies to Bonus Idols, at a different rate from normal Idols. * Event Free Plays now contribute to your Free Play bonus in regular campaigns. * Tier 5 event objectives have lower area requirements than previous tiers, but difficulty increases much more quickly. * Token costs for Tier 1-3 event objectives have been reduced. Fixes: * Events’ Idol bonuses are now included in the reset tooltip’s estimate, even after the event has ended. Thursday Version: v0.215 ;Loose Ends Changes: * Play history now shows unlocked skins for completed objectives. * Reduced the number of monsters in Mischief at Mugwarts boss areas. Fixes: * Fixed tag-adding effects allowing Crusaders to have multiple of a tag. * Fixed the reset screen not showing Challenge Tokens. * Fixed large numbers of Bonus Idols appearing as negative numbers * Decimals are now formatted more consistently. * Fixed clicker Crusaders’ “x4 per 25 levels” upgrades appearing to give infinite CLK. Thursday Version: v0.216 ;Emo's New Moon, Tier 5 Features: * Updated Emo’s New Moon for Tier 5 (beginning at 12:30) * New Crusader: The Evanescent * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit The Evanescent: Reach area 400 with a real luminary. ** Rest in Pieces: Reach area 450 with a sordid assortment. ** Dreams on Yew Street: Confront your fears and reach area 475. ** The Henry Spooky Photo Show: Reach area 500 while Henry takes your picture. ** Halloween Potluck: Reach area 525 with a little bit of everything. * New Skin: The Entreater skin for Trixie the Treater Changes: * The Arithmagician talent now awards its e200 numerical boost over 19 levels, instead of 8, and has a lower starting cost. The first level grants e20, while successive levels grant e10. * Talent tooltips now always display their exact total cost. Fixes: * Minor text fixes * The Command key on Mac can now be used wherever the Control key is used Tuesday Version: v0.217 ;What's in the Box? Features: * Revamped the chest-opening screen to make browsing and opening chests easier. * Opening multiple chests is now much faster. Fixes: * (Oct 28) Fixed mission odds and satisfied tags not updating properly while on the Masquerade objective. Thursday Version: v0.217.1 ;Thursday Fixes Features: * Pressing space or escape will now dismiss the cards shown in the rewards screen for single chests, shops, and missions. Fixes: * Fixed the chest shop’s ruby/token option remaining selectable when not enough rubies/tokens remain to buy a chest. * Fixed lag while changing skins, after changing skins several times. * Fixed slowly increasing lag after activating abilities (such as Storm Rider) many times * Fixed buffs not appearing when purchased from the Challenge shop. * (Oct 29) Fixed chest counts not updating properly in the new chest screen. * (Oct 29) Fixed Epic loot not being announced in the new chest screen. * (Oct 29) Fixed chests opened in the new chest screen not counting towards daily quests. See Also Category:News Archives